1. Field of Endeavor
The invention relates to a stator heat shield for a gas turbine and a gas turbine equipped with such a stator heat shield.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the installed state, stator heat shields are situated on a stator and/or on a housing of a gas turbine. They are usually mounted on a guide vane carrier and form a radial border for a hot gas path of the gas turbine in the area of the rotor blades of a rotor of the gas turbine. As a rule, a plurality of such stator heat shields is arranged adjacent to one another in the circumferential direction with regard to an axis of rotation of the rotor, thereby forming a closed ring of individual stator heat shields. The individual stator heat shields here form ring segments. The stator heat shields protect the housing and/or the guide vane carriers from exposure to the hot gas of the gas turbine. The outside of the stator heat shields is exposed to the hot gas, while the inside of the respective stator heat shield facing away from the hot gas path is exposed to a suitable cooling gas to cool the respective stator heat shield. Due to this cooling, the lifetime of the stator heat shields can be increased. Fundamentally, however, there is a need for increasing the lifetime of such stator heat shields further.